


Post-Thirst

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out has to fix Starscream after 'Thirst' and he has some questions for the seeker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Knock Out / Starscream interaction that could be somewhat canon.  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Everything hurt as Starscream slowly and tiredly onlined his optics. He has blacked out shortly after Megatron had decided enough beating has been enough. He vaguely remembered his master barking an order to someone near them but he could not remember what it has been or who it has been meant for.

Before he has time to think of what had happened even for a klick more, a pain shot through his right wingtip. The seeker badly wanted to turn his helm and see what the cause of the sting was but the pain from attempting to move was just too great. His vents whined loudly and he recognized the ceiling of the Med. Bay that he was staring at.

Of course. Med. Bay.

His optics widened in surprise when Knock Out's face filled his vision. He expected the usual 'Rise and Shine!' or at least another useless cheerful phrase from the medic. But nothing of that sort came. The red mech simply looked at the seeker, mouth pressed in a thin line before his shoulder vents puffed air angrily and he returned to work on the abused wing.

Another set of painful stings went through Starscream's neuronet and he tried to hiss but nothing came out of his mouth. He panicked for a second before Knock Out's curt voice got his attention.

"Don't try to speak. I haven't yet onlined your vocalizer after I fixed it."

Starscream ceased his attempt to speak. There was simply no point.

He couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Knock Out though. His voice wasn't right, his attitude wasn't right, even the way his optics looked at Starscream wasn't right! Now the seeker realized he kind of missed Knock Out's playful and smooth voice, the smirk that adorned his lips every so often and those half-lided stares the red mech used to give him sometimes. Now the medic's voice was flat and emotionless, his smirk completely gone and replaced by a frown and the optics showed barely suppressed anger and.. something else..?

"All done." Knock Out's flat voice announced "Now to re-connect your vocalizer."

The doctor's elegant, long and most of all – sharp claws dug through Starscream's delicate neck cables and energon lines and the seeker's spark spun a tad faster in fear. He has never particularly liked being at Knock Out's medical mercy and has never truly felt safe being repaired by the red mech. But this was the first time when he was genuinely somewhat afraid Knock Out would just slip his digit a little to the side and cut through his precious energon lines, spilling his life fluids all over the med. table.

Knock Out seems to have picked up on Starscream's worry and his lips thinned even more, his optics burning with the insult of it all. His fingers dug deeper and re-connected the vocalizer quickly and with a minimum number of digit movements.

"Try it. And don't overdo it"

The same monotonous and dull voice. So not like Knock Out.

Starscream cough and warily opened his mouth to try the repaired vocalizer. He was unsure what to say in order to try it. But he felt a certain amount of remorse for falsely putting the blame for the zombie outbreak on Knock Out. And now that he recalled the situation, Knock Out has in fact trusted him to tell the truth. Trusted him so much that he has immediately began to agree with him, not paying enough attention to what Starscream has been telling Megatron.

Starscream closed his optics and vented a deep sigh. He has blown up his chance of a somewhat-friendship with Knock Out. Not that he needed that! But he strangely enjoyed the red mech's company. And the doctor has been the only one who paid him enough attention to listen to his complains, to plot with him, to talk with him.

He knew what to say now.

"K-Knock Ou-Out..," his voice was sore and the simplest of words sent sharp jolts of pain down his throat. "I-I'm…. sorry." And it pained Starscream even more to utter that word. How long has it been since he had said it and meant it to another? Too long. He couldn't even remember anymore.

Knock Out froze in his spot. His optics widened a fraction and his lips unlocked and tugged along his face in a very slight smile. Though all that lasted but a second before the doctor's brows furrowed and anger darkened his blazing red optics. He growled at the seeker and hissed through a clenched jaw.

"Really now?! And why should I trust your words, hm?

Starscream winced at the rage in Knock Outs not-so-monotonous-and-dull-anymore voice. The seeker desperately wanted his body to function correctly so he could simply stand up and walk away from this discussion. Or at least turn his helm away. But his frame didn't work properly and the best he could do was avert his optics away from the outraged medic. But that didn't discourage Knock Out and he continued his angry rant.

"It was an honor you said. Hah! An honor! I was a fool to think you can be capable of even the slightest form of friendship or comradeship! And I actually believed you and trusted you to tell the truth to Lord Megatron! Look at me when I'm talking to you, Starscream!" Knock Out took a hold of Starscreams jaw, turning it towards himself and forcing the seeker to look at him. The rough treatment sent fits of pain through the jet's neuronet and he involuntarily winced, his optics slightly narrowing.

Knock Out's servo released Starscream's jaw as if it was on fire. But the angered look on his face didn't lessen even a bit.

"Why did you say it was an honor working with me? It's obviously a lie if you so easily threw me under the bus."

Starscream looked in confusion towards the red medic. Under the bus..?

Knock Out rolled his optics and stepped from pede to pede in a somewhat embarrassed manner. "It's a human phrase… Means you stabbed me in the back!"

Oh. Now Starscream understood. He didn't want to explain though. Couldn't Knock Out get it? It was so obvious to the seeker. And the doctor was far from an idiot.

"Tell me!" another hiss brought Starscream's attention back to the medic standing besides him. He averted his optics again before his raspy voice mumbled under his breath. Mumbled too inaudibly. Knock Out couldn't make any of the words. His claws dug into the metal surface of the berth, just to the side of Starscream's helm and the seeker forced himself to repeat.

"I said he wo-wouldn't have beaten you.." an annoyed puff of air left his vents and pain shot down his throat again. "I-If Lord Megatron th-thought it was your fault," another deep intake and his optics fell closed with the pain from speaking. "he w-wouldn't have beaten" almost done! He felt like sharp metal parts were sliding down his throat. "ei-either of us." Finally done. His frame visibly relaxed.

Knock Out's face has mainly drained of his anger. He knew self-preservation all too well. He still felt betrayed by Starscream but could understand why the other did what he did. Somewhat understood it anyway. But still…

"Well, maybe if you have sounded the alarm earlier as I told you to, you could've avoided this mess!"

"Sh-shhhu—" Starscream's attempt to tell the red mech to shut up failed as his vocalizer refused to form words and only static burst past his lips. He huffed in agitation but didn't make another attempt to speak.

"I told you not to overdo it! Why don't you listen to me? It would save you a lot of troubles you know.."

Starscream was silent. He didn't like getting orders, especially from mechs with lower ranks than him. But it was indeed true that if he had listened to Knock Out, things would have most likely been better for him. At least in this situation…

The silence stretched awkwardly and Starscream shifted his optics to look in the medic's direction only to see Knock Out going through some drawers, only to turn back to his patient a few seconds later with a medium sized buffer in his servos and a playful smirk on his lips.

"You're still a mess, Starscream. Let's buff your finish to a lustrous sheen again.~ After all, I have no projects now so I have time to spare."

Starscream could only smile at the red mech when the other turned the buffer on and touched down on the seeker's chest, just above the spark. The buffer's soft pad smoothed away the scratches and Starscream let his helm fall back on the med. berth with a sigh of content.

Maybe this could work after all.


End file.
